The present invention relates to an electric wire reel, and more particularly to such an electric wire reel designed for use in telecommunication engineering.
Regular electric wire reels commonly use a winding mechanism to automatically take up an electric wire. Because this kind of winding mechanism occupies much installation space, the housing must have sufficient space to hold the winding mechanism. Furthermore, because the winding mechanism and the electric wire are coaxially arranged inside the housing, the pulling force which is received by the winding mechanism is relatively increased when the electric wire is pulled out of the housing farther.